Sharing Secrets
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Roxas always knew he was different. It started in first grade. Never could he have guessed someone else had secrets too
1. Prologue-shopping day

**Prologue**

**Shopping Day**

…

Roxas was shopping for new clothes to wear to his first day of first grade. His mom insisted on him getting something new, despite the fact he had plenty had home that still fit him. He sighed as he gazed at the racks of clothing. He hated staring at jeans, t-shirts and sweatshirts. He wandered away from his mom and found himself in the young girls section. These clothes he found much more fascinating. He fingered a small pink t-shirt with princesses on the front. He wandered a little farther and found dresses.

"Mommy!" he called excitedly. He tugged on a frilly light blue dress with pink lace around the cuffs and collar until it fell off the hanger. His mom came rushing over. He smiled up at her and presented the dress to her. "Can I get it? Pretty, Pretty please!" His mom shook her head in wonderment.

"Sure sweetie," she said, putting it in the cart. "If it's what you want." He nodded enthusiastically. After that he didn't want to leave. He browsed through the aisles, picking out more things. He found a black silk dress with tiny red roses along the collar and short red sleeves that he absolutely _loved. _His mom found a purple jumpsuit set with pink stripes along the sides. He got two pairs of hot pink jeans (which were slightly small but he begged his mom to get anyway). He also got a small heart charm for his chain he had at home. "Since you've been such a good shopper today, you get to get a toy," his mom said.

"Yay," he cheered. His mom steered the cart (with him in it) over to the toy aisle. She took him immediately to the boy toys. "Mommy!" he whined. "I don't want a car or action figure. I want something else." She sighed and took him to the girl toys. He looked around. "Ooooooh that one!" he cried, pointing at one of the baby My Little Ponies. She lifted it off the shelf and handed it to him. He hugged the box to his chest.

"Hey, Roxas!" Roxas twisted around and saw Demyx and his mom approaching. And behind them was a boy Roxas had never seen. "Going school supply shopping?" Demyx asked. "Look what I got!" he exclaimed before Roxas could respond. He held up his avengers lunch box. "Isn't it cool?"

"Look at mine," Roxas said happily, producing his new Hello Kitty lunch box. Demyx started laughing and Roxas' smile faded a bit. "Don't you like it?" he asked, confused.

"It's a girls' lunch box!" Demyx laughed. "It's supposed to be for a girl. We have boy stuff for a reason."

"Oh," Roxas said, covering his new clothes with the boy blanket his mom insisted on buying him. He really wanted to wear his silk dress for his first day of school. It was so pretty; he wanted to show it off. But it was a girls' item too. Would all the boys laugh at him if they saw him wearing it? He didn't want to be the laughing stock of first grade. He decided he could just wear his blue jean shorts and Cars shirt to school instead. For his first day photo though, he would wear the dress. Which reminded him. "Mommy," he whispered. "I need tights to go with my dresses. She nodded and started to push the cart back towards clothes.

"Bye Roxas!" Demyx called. "Oh by the way, this is Axel. My second cousin or something like that!" Roxas looked back over his shoulder at the boy. His mom then proceeded to help him pick out three pairs of tights, one white, one skin colored, and one pink with darker pink stripes. They walked passed accessories, and Roxas practically squealed.

"Mommy, look!" he cried. "Bows! Could I get some?" As supportive as she was, she about had it with the girly girl act. But she went along with it once again. He found a red silk bow that matched his favorite dress perfectly. He slipped it under the blanket. Next he found a pink one with blue lace, exactly the opposite of his other dress. He smiled as he added that one to the mix. Finally he picked up a pink bow with purple spots. He smiled. "All done mommy," he said, flashing her another dimpled smile. She sighed and wheeled the cart to the check out. Roxas declared this shopping trip a success.


	2. All Things Pretty

Hey yall. This just couldn't wait another minute!

…

**Chapter One**

**All Things Pretty**

…

Roxas pranced around his room, feeling so much like a…like a princess. That was about the right word that described it. He looked in his pink mirror, twirling around and making the bottom of his new dress flare up. He couldn't help it. He giggled. He examined it closely. It was silk, just like the one he had when he was in first grade. Except this one was cream, and sleeveless. It showed of his surprisingly hairless arms. He normally kept that fact hidden with his red sweater. But at home he could play dress up all he wanted. His mother had finally accepted his ways and let him get whatever he wanted, boy or girl. He examined his collection of bows, picking up a black velvet one. It seemed a little too formal for this dress. It was more of a sundress. He set it back down and settled on his pink lacey one, clipping it the waistline of the dress. He looked again.

"Perfect," he breathed, twirling around again. He grabbed his pink sparkly lip-gloss and applied a coat. He sighed happily and set it back down.

"Indeed perfect," a voice behind him commented, making him jump. He whirled around to see Demyx sitting on his pink princess sheets, smirking at his expression. "Well Roxy," he said casually. "I hope you're dressed to go out. There's something I want to show you at the mall."

"Dammit Dem you know I can't go out like this." Roxas started to lift the dress up, then froze. Even if Demyx was his closest friend, he didn't want to show him what he was wearing underneath his dress. "Get out while I change please," he said, shoving Demyx out of his door and slamming it shut. He tugged the dress up over his head and smoothed it out on his bed. He looked down and debated on whether or not to keep his panties on. (Yes he was wearing panties. Why else would he shove poor Demyx out in the hall?) He decided not to and slipped them off. He put on a pair of dark blue boxers and blue jeans. He really wanted to wear his blue, green, and yellow blouse with its ruffled bottom and pale yellow laced short sleeves. He settled on the most girly guy shirt he could find, a pink polo with purple horizontal stripes. "Okay Dem I'm ready," he said, emerging.

"Are you wearing lip-gloss?" was Demyx's first question. He ran his thumb over Roxas' bottom lip, smudging the gloss. Roxas swatted his hand away.

"Yes I am, as a matter of fact," he retorted. "And you messed it up. He grabbed the tube of gloss from his satchel (purse) and applied another coat.

"Okay so you can't walk out of the house in a dress, but you can wearing sparkly pink lip-gloss?" Demyx asked, more than a little confused. Roxas shrugged. No one ever noticed his make-up (and he had a lot of sparkly make-up). "Fine, lets go," Demyx said, pulling Roxas out of the house. He plopped him in the front seat and maneuvered around to the other side.

"Hey." For the second time in ten minutes, Roxas jumped. He closed his eyes and prayed that the voice didn't belong to the person he thought it was. He opened his eyes and turned around. Two green eyes stared back at him. Axel smiled. "Are you wearing sparkly lip–gloss?" Roxas blushed. "Its certainly pretty," Axel commented. Roxas turned around and sank down in his seat. Demyx smirked as he reversed the car out of the driveway and drove down the road. Axel gave a low chuckle and settled back in his seat.

"Can you tell me what we're going to the mall for?" Roxas finally asked. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know what was going on. Demyx gave him a sly grin.

"Today's the mall's Pretty in Pink Sale," he whispered so Axel couldn't hear. "Pretty much anything girly is on sale. I thought some new stuff could cheer you up a bit. You seemed down." Roxas wanted to squeal. He was looking to expand his wardrobe a bit. He was running a little low on **–**cough- skirts to wear. And he was always on the lookout for new accessories to wear, along with dresses. He only had a couple that fit him now. "We're here," Demyx said loudly, pulling into a parking spot. Roxas scrambled out and dashed inside. He approached Victoria Secrets cautiously. It was one of his favorite stories to buy panties in. They had some of the best. He looked around, and then made a beeline for the first pantie aisle he could see. He looked around. He loved lace, so he wanted a few pairs with lace on them. He picked out a white pair. While the color was a bit impractical, the lace is what caught his eye. On the white lace around the top, the patterns swirled into hearts. He smiled. Perfect. He picked out a couple more pairs and made his way to the counter.

"These for you girlfriend?" the lady at the register asked with mild interest. Roxas nodded. He had no intention of exposing his little secret. He took the bag from her and headed back out into the mall. He wandered around for a bit. Something else caught his eye. In a small kiosk in the middle of the mall, was a tiny shop that sold dresses and skirts. He smiled. Again, he was having the best of luck finding things. He didn't want a jean skirt, so he walked right by them. He picked up a pale yellow one instead, examining it. He put it back down and grabbed a pink one instead. Pink was more his style anyway. He also found the most perfect gold, glittery dress ever. It stopped just above the knees, had one strap that went over your left shoulder, and was covered in his favorite thing. Sparkles! It was the only one left. He wanted it so bad.

"Look at the dress!" Roxas quickly ducked down under the nearest rack. He was seething inside as he watched a girl run over the exact dress he'd been watching. "Isn't it perfect Axel?" Axel was here? Roxas' eyes widened and he snuck a look. Sure enough, Axel was standing a couple feet away from the squealing girl. He turned around and Roxas quickly ducked out of sight.

"It's okay," Axel said casually. "But you only have so much money. And I saw the Perfect pair of red high heels. A splash of color with your white dress? Boys will be drooling lakes when they see you." She smiled and ran off to find said heels. "Roxas you can come out now," Axel called softly. "You better hurry if you want that dress. Those heels will only keep her busy for so long. After all, when she wants something she has to have it." Unknown to Roxas, Axel had plucked the dress from the rack and paid for it at the kiosk (after some intense questions from the sales clerk). He had it stuffed in a small pink bag (with sparkles, cute and pretty). He approached the spot where Roxas was still crouched. "Here." He handed it to him. Roxas stared at the bag before peeking in. It was the dress he wanted so badly. He blushed as red as Axel's hair (which was insanely red).

"Th…thanks Axel," Roxas stammered. "Wait, you know my uh secret?" Axel gave him a kind smile.

"Demyx told me you liked all things pretty," he confessed. Roxas felt like he'd been betrayed. "He told me why we were coming before he picked you up. What else did you find?" Axel eyed the bags curiously. Roxas blushed an even deeper shade of red and held the bags close.

"Uh, nothing," he said, making sure to keep the Victoria's Secret bag closed tight. He didn't want _anyone_ to see inside that bag. Axel gently tugged another bag out of Roxas' hand and looked inside.

"A skirt huh?" he commented. "Hey you know what would go good with all of this." He whipped out a tiny bag from another kiosk. Roxas took it and cracked it open.

"Oh my god!" he squealed. "Sparkly purple eye shadow!" He began jumping up and down with glee. He meant to go pick some up himself but never got around to it. This was perfect.

"Keep looking," Axel prompted gently. Roxas dug around and his hands found another one of his favorite things, bows. He pulled out a headband, a black headband with a red bow in the center.

"Okay this is officially the best Pretty in Pink sale ever," Roxas breathed. Not only did he get his dream outfit, he got more pretty things to go with it. He loved all things pretty. And he felt like he was falling for Axel.

"Successful day shopping Roxy?" Demyx asked as he sauntered up next to them. Roxas nodded. He felt like the best-dressed boy…girl…in the whole world. Again he felt like a princess. In fact he wanted to try the dress on. He knew it would fit. He knew his dress size for this particular line of dresses. He excused himself and headed to the restroom. He stood there and looked at both, then slipped silently into the girls. Lucky for him, no one was there. He picked the biggest stall for himself and went inside. He pulled the dress out of the bag, removed his pants and shirt, and slipped it on. He then wiggled back out of his boxers and slipped on the white panties. Now he felt like a princess. He stepped out of the stall, stuffed his boy clothing in the Victoria Secret bag, and went to the mirror. He applied some of the purple eye shadow.

"Roxy, you in there?" Roxas froze in mid-swipe. He gulped as he heard Axel's voice on the other side of the restroom door.

"Yeah," he called back, gulping again. He wanted to walk out in this outfit, but at the same time he didn't want to. He felt more complete in his dress, but he was a boy, so he should wear boy clothing in public. Finally, he just steeled his nerves and walked about.

"Oh wow," Axel said as he took in Roxas' new outfit. It truly did suit him. The dress looked amazing on him, and he caught a small peek at the panties underneath. He smiled. "My how cute you look in your pretty clothing," he cooed softly as he steered Roxas towards Demyx. "Look at our little Roxy," he taunted teasingly. Roxas blushed deeply, but smiled all the same. He found he actually liked being fussed over.

"Okay I call that a successful day," Demyx said, clapping his hands together. "Let's bounce. Maybe once Roxas gets home he can collapse onto his nice pink bed and sleep in his lovely purple nightgown." Roxas glared at Demyx and he danced away before Roxas could slap him in the face.

"Shut up Dem," he said as he stomped out to his car. He waited by the passenger door. Demyx unlocked the car and Roxas hopped in, spreading his bags out by his feet. He smiled down at all his purchases. It may have gotten rid of most of his money, but he didn't care, as long as anything he bought was pretty.

…

_Okay so what do you think? Oh and I forgot to mention this. There juniors in high school at this point._


End file.
